1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and more particularly to a dish type antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two typical dish type antennas are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,890 to Crean, filed Jul. 24, 1984, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,971 to Bruns et al., filed Apr. 16, 1986. Both of the antennas include a post mounted within ground by being embedded in a poured concrete base or support, such that the antennas can not be easily removed when required, for example, when hurricane comes. In addition, both of the antennas include a complicated configuration, which is adverse for both manufacturing and assembling purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional dish type antenna.